Mindfang's Journal
by megkingo
Summary: In the first two chapters, there is my rendition of actual events in the comic, but I want to come up with some original ideas, so feel free to suggest anything!
1. Part 1

Mindfang's Journal Part 1 : A Loving Encounter and a Unrequited Vengence

I am Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. And currently, I am standing by a disgruntled Dualscar, after summoning a slave. He was hovering by my shoulder, intently watching my every move. It irritated me to say the least. "What are your motives for this confrontation, Mindfang?" He asks me, clearly frustrated that I am taking such a interest in anybody but him. "Oh nothing, my dear kismesis. I simply wish to talk, is all." I reply, a bemused grin spreading across my face at his jealous actions. He just huffs in annoyance at my sickingly sweet tone, and turns back on to me. My fanged smile quickly fades and I shrug at his implied nonchalance. Then I hear the door creak open and I glance towards the sound.

Standing there, I see a troll who should never have been a slave. It was sinful, really, to confine the extent of her beauty. She had a lovely complexion, smooth and sleek. A heap of tussled, tangled hair sat upon her head, two horns protruding through her dark hair. Her facial features were chiseled and defined, with defiant, yet fearful green eyes staring towards me. Her shapely lips were pulled back into a grimace of nervousness, and to my delight, her teeth were full and filed sharp. Her jaw was angular, and her thin brows were curved in a expression of both curiosity, and terror. She wore nothing but the regular garb of a slave, which infuriated me. She deserved better, she deserved to be clothed in the exquisite finery of royalty, hell, the clothes of Her Imperious Condescension could not pronounce her slim, perfect figure enough. And this is only the first time I have witnessed her! She truly must be lovely to inspire such a immediate reaction in me! Dualscar narrowed his violet eyes suspiciously at how my eyes roved over her body. I shot him a glare and then smiled towards her, beckoning her forward with a finger. She was shaking with fear, her emotions instilling a even more powerful response within me. Was this lustful stirring the commencement of something stronger? Was this the beginnings of a possible matespritship? I simply grinned as she bent over to work on the fastenings of my outfit, with a certain degree of terror of course. This is what I called her here to partake in, of course. Dualscar had not been up to the task, acting even more resentful then usual, so I needed to find a troll to help me release this growing tension that I have been experiencing inside me. She anxiously continued the delicate process of undressing myself, and I lustfully lean towards her, blue eyes shining with the knowledge of my upcoming satisfaction. I hold her trembling face in my sure hand, and flash her a genuine smile. Her face softens, and she returns the gesture. Her touch brings a alluring heat to my frigid exterior, and from just this slight brush of her fingers, I can tell in what range her blood color is of. It surprises me to find that she is one of jade green blood, which is incredibly rare, and also, rather high on the blood caste system for slavery. My brow furrows in confusion as I ponder the reasons why such a high-blooded individual could possibly be sold into the pursuit of slavery. My thoughts are interrupted as Dualscar gives me a look of disgust, and exits the room. I glance towards her, to see her cheeks deliciously flushed, and in my anticipation, I lean in towards the slave. Our lips meet, and passion explodes between us, with fireworks flash behind closed eyelids. That night, I learned her name. She was known as the Dolorosa, and never before have a loved a being as much as herself. It was flushed love, I am sure of it now. Dualscar clearly does not approve of this blossoming relationship between myself and the Dolorosa. Now, I rarely to never turn to him to give into my desires, but to her, and it enrages him. He is a possessive man, and even though us Alternians have a possible total of four quadrants for romance, he wants me all to himself. That selfish troll is only my kismesis! I should be perfectly available in my other quadrants! I should be able to have a matesprit, a austipace, or a moirail. He should not be allowed to hold me back from my own wishes! Sometimes that Dualscar infuriates me to no end, and sometimes, I seriously consider destroying our kismesiship. He killed her...

That low-life, filthy, BITCH, assassinated my beloved Dolorosa! This time, I swear, he has gone too far! I should have known he would let his envious emotions overwhelm his common sense, and now, instead of having me all to himself, I have cut all ties with him. I was incredibly tempted to completely and utterly dispose of his vile presence on our planet, but alas, in out all-important blood caste system, he is ranked higher then me. And for the murder of a troll with a higher rank, the penalty is execution... I groan in despair and press my sweaty palms into my tearful face. She did nothing but return my affections, and yet she was killed for it... I should be the one he killed! Even though it would still be unjust for him to kill me for his nefariously awful reasons, I would rather her still be here, then myself. I am a rebellious, arrogant, monster. I have killed countless trolls. In a sense, my death would be justified! My beloved has never harmed a soul, that I am sure of... One day I will get vengeance for the death of my matesprit. And until then, my business will be forever unfinished. Even if I must influence our descendants to complete this infernal grudge, I shall!


	2. Part 2

Mindfang's Journal Part 2 : Unexpected Talent and a Convincing Argument

I am Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. And right now, I am in hysterics. I have only recently been informed of that assassin that has been sent to dispose of me. She was said to be talented, yet inexperienced, and even the most experienced, talented assassin would have difficulty killing me! I think while laughing loudly. This is such a joke! Although... It is rather degrading that whoever wished to kill me would resort to the use of a novice to do so... I would like to think that I do not appear weak! Why would one even entertain that notion while I have slayer countless trolls? I will prove to them that Marquise Spinneret Mindfang is not so easily bested! I will quickly kill this assassin, and send here corpse back to her senders. That would make quite the impression! I thought while chuckling.

I waited in clear sight on my beloved ship, sure that she would grasp this opportunity in either her arrogance, or her ignorance to the obvious trap. Of course, as speculated, she had arrived with a confident air about her. She clutched a staff tipped with a head of a dragon, and wore a garb of bright red and teal. Her eyes were stockily crimson, which gave me an understanding to the origin of her name. She seemed overconfident enough, as she had simply strolled right close up to me and announced in a loud voice,

"Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. I am Neophyte Legislacerator Redglare, and because of your many heinous crimes, you are to be killed. My deepest condolences." I smirk widely, my lips revealing a sharp pair of fangs.

"No need for the formalities Redglare, let us just get to business." I say while grinning, anxious to get this skirmish over and done with.

"Of course." Was all the troll said before she was flying at me,long staff in hand, poised to impale me. I nimbly dodge to the side, amused at the predictable strike. She then just rears up, and prepares for another. "Is that all you got?" I taunt as I leap from side to side, avoiding all of her strikes. I was searching for that vital weak point in the swing of her staff. There! I dive towards her u graded torso, slashing her with sharp finger nails. I see that I have broken skin, and that blood was dripping down her side. In her moment of shock, I jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground with ease. I triumphantly glance down at her, ready to deal a fatal blow, but I notice that her brow is furrowed, and a light trail of sweat is beading on her forehead. Why does she look as though she is concentrating upon something? I wonder as I hear a terrifying roar. My heart plummets as I come to the conclusion that the only creature that could produce such a noise, was a... dragon. Redglare's face splits into a huge grin as the beast swoops nearer and sets the ship I am standing upon into flames. I truly was frightened. Never before had I underestimated an enemy this much. The dragon turns his head and looks into my eyes, and I feel my vision eightfold begin to deteriorate. I am blinded, and defenseless for a split second, and then beneath me, I felt movement, and I looked down to see her shoving me roughly off of her and then in a agile motion, sliced my arm clean off. Blue blood splattered the burning ground around us and I crumple to the ground. The pain sent waves of coursing agony throughout my body, and the loss of blood was making me nauseous. Black laced the corners of my vision.

"Good work Pyralspite!" Is all I hear before I black put completely.

I awake in a trial, standing with my arm tied tightly behind my back, and facing a noose that was clearly meant for myself. A crowd of spectators were present to witness my demise. My nasty reputation pleased me, and brought many smirking, triumphant faces among the audience. I feel the waves of crippling pain again, and I wince, but immediately flatten out my facial expression as to not satisfy the spectators craving for my pain. I hold my head up high, and await my conviction. A judge then saunters out casually, and takes his seat behind the podium. He raises his mallet and bangs for silence.

"We will now convict Marquise Spinneret Mindfang to execution for the many file acts she has committed, anybody with a objection to this punishment, shall take it up with myself." Mindfang saw the angry faces of the audience, and knew that she did not have a chance. So she clenched her eyes shut, and forced thoughts into everybody's heads. Kill the Legislacerator, she is the one who committed the crimes, not Mindfang. Luckily, that simple persuasion seemed to do the trick as everybody immediately objected to the execution, and suggested that Redglare be culled instead. The judge had the thought implemented into his subconscious also, so it did not take much to convince him. A guard stepped forward and undid my bonds and apologized as he escorted me away. I only briefly caught a glimpse of a distraught looking Redglare being shoved towards the noose meant for myself. I was already walking down the hall when I heard yells of some satisfied spectators. I may have underestimated Neophyte Legislacerator Redglare, but in the end, I was still victorious.


End file.
